


I Loved You Last Fall (Right Up To The Summer)

by ShyLittleWriter



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, a gay story on how Emily and Victoria are meant to be, and I love the soulmates trope, if you haven't seen it.....THE FUCK YOU WAITING FOR?, if you seen the movie you already know how Emily's story goes, just thought it would be a good idea, or do you?, so here you have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: It's not uncommon to hear stories of women in love with other women. But what about women whose love overcomes even Death itself. This is the story of Emily and Victoria, the couple that possessed the strongest love. One that overcame all dificulties.orThe one story I needed to get out of my head, where Victoria and Emily were lovers destined to be together.Soulmates AU





	1. Chapter 1

"I know. I know. It's the same old fucking story and I also know you tired of hearing the same shit. Person A likes Person B, their parents don't support this love so Person A and Person B decide to run away but, like any good love story, shit goes sideways and they end up separated, only to be reunited x years later. I'm sure you've heard it all before."

"Parker keep your cursing down." 

"But this is the story of a love that transcended everything. It's a sad story, involving death and suffering, so don't expect a good ending, but maybe if you wish enough, you'll get a surprise. SO WHO'S FUCKING READY FOR THE WILDEST SHIT YOU'VE EVER HEARD?"

"Parker, what did I say about cursing?"

"Sorry. But you have to admit it's a pretty crazy story! I mean c'mon, who the fuck has ever heard of the story of two women who fell in love and got separated by death only to reunite years later when one of them is a fucking corpse?"

"Parker, I believe Emily already asked you to stop the cursing."

"Ok, ok. I'll stop. But can I tell the story at least?"

"You may," permitted Emily.

"YES! It was the year of 1819..."

It was morning time. Emily had been awake for the past 5 hours, hoping for some miracle her mother had decided to give up on the idea of holding a lunch meeting with her father’s boss. Unfortunately that was off the table once the woman in question walked inside the room and rushed to the windows, opening the light blue curtains, allowing the bright sun to bath the room with its light! Oh how she loved waking up in the morning to see that beautiful color hanging from her windows.

**(“Said the narrator, with sarcasm dripping from his mouth!”**

**“Parker just keep telling the story, please.”)**

"Emily, darling, it's time."

"Do I have to Mother?"

"Yes Emily. Sir Barkis is going to be here soon and we need you to look your absolute best."

"I know Mother. I will be presentable once Sir Barkis arrives."

"Presentable is not enough Emily. You need to be perfect. Everything must go according to plan."

She had lost count of the times her mother had applied that sentence in the last 2 hours. Of course she knew how important this encounter was so she could see why the old woman was so stressed. That was no justification to yell at her every two minutes but Emily kept a straight face through it all. Kinda funny, considering she's everything but straight.

**("Parker if you intend to tell the story, you need to keep the jokes aside for the moment," advised Emily.**

** "You should have figured I was bound to crack a joke here and then when you asked me to tell the story!," replied Parker. **

_ **"He has a point darling," mentioned Victoria** _ ** )**

It was 5 o'clock when the man arrived. He was very good looking, at least from the perspective of a 19 year old girl who lived in a small village.

He was 25, with black hair and broad shoulders, he inherited the company from his father by the age of 20 and 5 years later he was one of the most promising capitalists. 

From all that her mother had explained, Sir Barkis had recently received a large amount of money due to a business gone great. To celebrate he decided to play a game of poker with some of his workers, one of them Emily's father. The man had heard from her father about Emily’s beauty and grace, so he asked for a meeting to meet the woman and if chance would have it, ask her to be his wife. Yes you heard it right folks, HIS FUCKING WIFE!

**("I know I’m stopping the narration in the middle, and I’m sorry Emily, but that’s just crazy! Who the hell does that?"**

**"Just keep telling the story Parker."**

**"Fine.... But I'm still pissed Grams agreed with any of this.")**

"Hello Emily. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Sir Barkis."

"Please, I know I am a stranger to you, but I believe you could address me by my name."

"And what would that name be?"

"Dennis."

"I prefer Sir Barkis."

"Of course Emily." 

"Don’t address me by name. Like you said so, we are strangers." 

**("Parker, I can feel you getting ready to make a remark so let me stop you there.”**

** "Oh c'mon, you have to admit that was savage! You fucking killed him!" **

_ **"Darling that was a bit harsh. Even you need to admit it!”** _

**"Maybe I intended to make him understand I wasn't some submissive he could control…"**

** "SAVAGE!" **

**"Keep telling the story.")**

Her mother wasn't happy by her daughter's attitude over the encounter. Her posture was slouchy, her voice would crack sometimes and she didn't listen when Sir Barkis would talk about his business and industrial power.

Bottom line, anything her mother could point out wrong on her daughter, she did. What a bitch, am I right?

“What were you thinking young lady? That man may be your ticket out of this miserable lonely life you intend to follow!”

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to wait for love, Mother.”

"You are one of the lucky ones. That man is rich, powerful and a gentleman. A lot of women would crawl to be his wife."

"Well I am not one of those women. He may have power and wealth, but that doesn't mean I'll love him."

"What does it matter if he loves you? Love is for fools. Do you think I love your father?"

"You must have some feelings for him." 

"Of course not! You should view my life as an example for your future." 

"Your marriage should not be a reflection of mine, Mother. I wish to be happy, not depressed and miserable." 

**(“BADASS ALERT!!”**

**“Alright, that is it. I’m telling the story from now on!”**

** “But why…” **

_ **“Parker don’t. Emily warned you the first time she didn’t enjoy those snarky comments. Now apologize and stay quiet.”** _

** “You’re right. I’m sorry Emily. I didn’t mean to upset you.” **

**“It’s alright sweetie. Now shall we continue?”)**

Emily’s mother wasn’t pleased by her daughter’s attitude. She had expected a scene or overreactions but not this. At least, that is what Emily figured by looking at her mother’s expression.

The woman wore a strong expression of anger and the younger was starting to fear the consequences of her attitudes. Emily was taken to her room and ordered to stay quiet. 

“That’s it young lady. You are forbidden to leave this house. You shall only leave to go to church or to meet Sir Barkis. Other than that, you are to stay in your room.”

“Mother, you can’t do this!”

“I’m afraid I have to.”

Emily heard her close the door and lock it behind her. Crying in her bed for a few hours, she wondered what could possibly be done to escape this nightmare.

It was nightfall by the time a maid had brought her something to eat. She didn’t feel like doing so, but knew her mother would cut her from eating if she refused to. She wasn’t sure what time they came to retreat her plate or when the thoughts started, wondering what it would take for her to go from her balcony to the floor.

Wrapping her bed sheets in the frame of the bed she realized the distance that was left wasn’t big. Maybe she could jump once she reached the end of the sheets? It was a quiet night and the moon was bright, allowing her plenty of light to see the path. 

Trying to make as less noise as possible, she slide her way out of her personal prison. The fall wasn’t as smooth as she had originally predicted but, please understand, it was the first time she had run away.

The growing feeling inside her was so wonderful, Emily couldn’t help but smile. How long had she wished to feel like this? A free spirit rooming the street, time standing still just for her. Searching the streets, Emily noticed a small paper glued to the wall.

‘Tonight!

Come spend a wonderful time with all the best of England!

The Town’s Festival has arrived!

At 21 o’clock by the Town’s Tower

You can’t miss the best time of your life’

Emily couldn’t tell you how she felt in that moment. She’ll say her emotions where running wild and something in her mind was begging her to go to this event. She looked at herself and realized she was still wearing the same dress in which she had encountered Sir Barkis so why not enjoy it to a more interesting moment?

Walking to the indicated place wasn’t hard, but trying to find a place in festival that wasn’t filled with drunken men or women dancing was hard. She finally spotted a hidden corner where two chairs were standing, sitting down in one of them and watched as the people of her small town cheered around the music. It was the first time she saw happiness surrounding her and it made her feel special for witnessing this event.

She had been so engrossed in the sensations the festival had bring her, she didn’t notice the strange woman sitting next to her.

“Wonderful night isn’t it?”

**("I feel the need to address the reader I didn't knew this part of the story....or the ending...."**

_ **"So you decided to tell Emily and my story....without knowing the ending?"** _

** "I just assumed one of you would stop me in the middle because of my comments or my bad mouth." **

_ **"Touché."** _ ** )**

Emily jumped from her chair and stared at the owner of the voice. She was young; Emily could estimate her being around her age. Wearing a light blue dress and little to no makeup, Emily figured she was a country girl, who was at the festival with a boyfriend or family.

How odd, Emily had always hated the color, but seeing this lady with it made her feel different. Her eyes were dark as the night and her skin pale as the moon. She was slim, but carried a pose of a true aristocrat. A beautiful combination, in Emily's mind.

“My apologies, I didn’t intend to scare you.”

“It’s fine. I was just distracted.”

“Is this your first festival?”

“How can you tell?”

“The way you’ve been looking around. I assumed it was the first time you’ve been allowed to come.”

“Yes, well, I’m having a marvelous time.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Are you here on your own?”

“Well, I may have slipped away from my home in order to come. Mother would never approve of me in a place like this.”

“How awful. My brother was the one who insisted on coming. He wanted me to have a good time.”

“Are you?”

“Well, now that I’m talking to you, how can I not?”

Emily blushed to that compliment. It was the first time someone had showed interest in her, other than money.

“Abigail.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“My name is Abigail. Since you’ll be talking to me, you should know my name.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Abigail. My name is Emily.”

**(“WAIT, WAIT! What do you mean ‘Abigail’? Wasn’t your name Victoria back then?”**

** _“No Parker. My past life’s name was Abigail. It was after my reborn my present parents named me Victoria.”_ **

** “Oh I get it now! Emily was stuck in the Land of The Dead, whereas Victoria was sent back to the Land of The Living! I just don’t get why Victoria had that chance but you didn’t, Emily.” **

**“Don’t worry sweetie. We’ll get there.”)**

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing. Emily was enchanted by how simple and interesting Abigail was. She soon realized she had spent almost all night talking to the woman when she noticed the small rays of the sun touching her dress. It was time to return.

“Will I see you again?,” wondered Emily

“Maybe. I guess we’ll have to wait for the right moment.”

Emily had to use the back door in order to enter the house without alerting anyone. Once she reached her room, she gathered her sheets and made her bed. She expected to fall on her bed the moment she arrived but the thrill of meeting Abigail and the escape were still running in her veins. Even when she was called for breakfast, she couldn’t hide the smile on her lips.

“I knew a good punishment would free your mind from deviant thoughts.”

“What?”

“You haven’t stopped smiling. I figure you finally understood the importance this marriage carries.”

“Whatever is you wish to find, Mother”

Emily spent the rest of the day wondering when she would meet Abigail again. Even during Sir Barkis short visits, her mind was on the sweet woman who made her feel so normal and special for a few hours. 

Emily came from a town where most women where polite but it felt forced as if they needed to do so. With Abigail, it seemed like it was a part of her, the energy to make those around her smile without thinking.

Abigail had been assigned on a trip around Emily’s town for a week and was willing to do all in her power to find the woman again. It took her 2 days to learn who Emily was and where her home resided. Her family was wealthy and known for their business.

On the third night of her trip, Abigail searched the house in order to discover where Emily’s room was. Her sights caught the light blue curtains and she was left wondering it they were placed there as a sign for her. Once she spotted Emily walking to the balcony, she screamed her name.

“Emily!”

“Abigail! What are you doing here?”

“I told you I’d see you when the right moment arrived. Do you think you can leave?”

“It will be difficult. Mother is keeping a close eye on me. But I’ll give it a try. Wait for me there.”

“I’ll wait for as long as you want me. Won’t your mother know you have left?”

“She has me locked inside because of an incident that happened three days ago. She doesn’t keep an eye on me during the night so I believe we are safe.”

She landed on the floor with a little help of Abigail. The moment she was in her arms, Emily felt at home, as if she was destined to be embraced by those arms all her life. 

They walked around town for a few hours, talking about each other and learning new things about them. Abigail grew more enchanted by Emily each minute that passed and was thrilled with the idea of kissing her. Emily was also growing feelings for Abigail. She was certain it was love for sure, at least from what she had heard of it. Something inside her wanted Abigail close to her, hugging her, telling her sweet nothings and making her feels all the things she has read in books and novels.

Once they found it was time to return, Emily proposed to Abigail she’d spent the night with her. Abigail was concerned by Emily's safety and didn't want to cause trouble. 

"Don't you fear your Mother finding it suspicious? After all, I will be appearing out of the blue.”

“Not if she doesn’t know you are here…”

Abigail couldn’t stop the laugh that grew in her chest. Emily was such a quiet and shy person it surprised her that she would even propose that idea. Following Emily’s instructions, Abigail went to the back door and waited for Emily to open it.

Looking closely, the woman could see Emily had been the one to decorate her room. The furniture was simple, the curtains were a shade of blue exactly the same as the dress she wore on the night they met. How ironic, almost as if fate had planned it all.

“When did you placed these curtains?”

“Almost a week ago, on a Sunday morning. Funny, my Mother was the one who insisted I placed them. I always hated this color.”

“I arrived in this town exactly on that day. But if you hated it so much, why not remove them sooner?”

“They reminded me of our encounter. It gave me hope someday we would met again.”

“Well I’m here now. And I’ll stay for as long as you want me.”

“What would you do if I asked you to stay forever?”

"I would kiss you."

"What is stopping you from doing such?" 

They couldn’t prevent the next events. One moment, Emily is looking at Abigail, waiting for her response; the next Abigail’s lips are touching hers. It was magical. A thousand times better than she could have hoped. Emily felt all her worries leave her once Abigail’s hands were on her hips, pulling her closer. It felt as if time stopped for them, like the universe granted them the perfect moment.

“Wait.”

“What is it?”

“It’s just…I’ve never done this before. And I’m scared to be a disappointment.”

“You won’t be. I’ll help you and if you wish to stop, just say the word and I’ll stand by your side the whole night without touching you.”

“I don’t want to stop Abigail.”

“Then let me show you what love should feel like.”

**(“OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! PAUSE! PAUSE! I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ALL THE DETAILS OF YOU TWO DOING THE OLD DEVIL’S TANGO!”**

_ **“Did you just said ‘devil’s tango’?”** _

** “Yes, and I would like to keep my innocent ears from knowing such things. The last thing I need to know is how you went bowchicawowwow in Emily’s bed.” **

** _“Who said it was in her bed?_ **

**“Victoria!”**

** “Oh dear God, my virgin ears! Just skip the part where you two do it so I can keep some of my mental stability!” **

** _“Alright, we’ll stop. Continue, darling.”_ ** **)**

It was morning time. Emily felt lighter than ever and her pillow was so soft, she just wanted to return to sleep. But the sound of knocking on her door kept her from such. Forcing her mind to work, the memories of the night before returned to her. She smiled when remembering Abigail’s care for her and how careful she had been.

Abigail. Oh no, someone was knocking and Abigail was still in the room.

“Abby. Abby wake up. You need to leave!,” whispered Emily.

“Good morning to you too.”

“Abby please you need to leave!”

“Why? What time is it?”

“It’s morning, please you need to hide. Someone is coming inside the room!”

“WHAT?”

Abigail ran to the nearest closet, hiding inside, and closing the door as fast as she could. She quickly realized she was wrapped in Emily’s bed sheets. She prayed whoever was knocking wouldn’t noticed them missing.

“Emily!”

“Good morning, Mother.”

“I need to talk to you about Sir Barkis.”

“Has he decided to quit the weeding?”

“On the contrary my dear, Sir Barkis has decided to anticipate the weeding. You are to be married tomorrow.”

“What? But Mother, that is too soon. I’m not ready for it, nor will I accept it!”

"Emily this is too important for the family. You can't give up now!" 

"I can if I found someone else. She's so amazing Mother and I'm sure..." 

"She? No daughter of mine will be tied to another woman! You will marry Sir Barkis tomorrow and that is final!" 

"But Mother please, I..." 

“You will do as I say foolish girl and that is it!”

The woman left the room in a quick pace, while Emily sat in her bed crying. She hadn’t even noticed Abigail staring at her with a look of disbelieve.

“You are promised to someone else?”

Abigail’s voice stopped Emily’s racing thoughts. How was she to explain the situation to Abigail? ‘She needs the truth’ spoke softly a voice inside Emily. So that is what she did.

“My Mother wants me to marry a man to whom my Father works. I didn’t have a say in any of this Abigail. I promise you, I intended to tell you sooner but I could never find the right moment,” explained Emily trying to hold Abigail’s hand.

"And when would you believe it to be the right moment? Today? Tonight? Or maybe tomorrow while you are being married!"

Emily knew Abigail had every right to be angry, but she wanted to explain herself to the woman she was now certain to love.

"Abigail, please listen to me. I wanted to but we had such marvelous moments it didn't feel right to ruin them."

"You wouldn't have ruined anything. We could have found a solution!"

"Such as?" 

“We could have run away, you could have returned with me once the assignment I was given was complete. There were so many options but you chose to keep this a secret!”

“Abigail, please listen to me!”

“No. I will not listen. I am going to leave this house and you will not follow me, are we clear?”

“Yes,” replied Emily with pain in her voice.

Abigail dressed herself and sneaked out of the house. Emily was devastated. She was promised to a man because of business, was treated as a bargain coin to her family, and to top it off, she was certain she had lost the best thing in her life.

**(“Wait...that’s it? They end things up and only meet again once Victoria proposes in the forest? What kind of fucking story is that?**

**“First, you will keep the cursing at bay. Second, I’m not done telling what happened. I just need to see what Gertrude is doing and then I’ll resume the story.”**

** “Oh thank God! I was starting to worry!” **

**“Not to worry, she is practicing the piano. Now, where was I?”**

_ **“You were telling Parker about our goodbye.”** _

**“Thank you, love. Now, continuing our tale...”)**

The weeding had been splendid. Emily’s mother was proud for the way her daughter had behaved and how she was now a committed woman. It was already 11 o’clock when the last guest left the party. Walking to the newlyweds, she saw Sir Barkis trying to hold Emily’s hand, but she quickly pulled it out of reach.

“I’m so proud of you Emily. But I think it’s time to think about children.”

“We just got married Miss. I think Emily and I just want to spend some time for ourselves at the moment.”

"Oh its never a wrong time to expect my daughter to give me the joy of being a grandmother." 

"And I believe you will be a wonderful grandmother. Right now my business takes me to faraway lands and I do not wish to leave Emily all to herself." 

“I understand Sir Barkis.”

Emily didn’t say a word. She couldn’t stop thinking about Abigail, and how she had lost her. She would have given everything to see her again. Excusing herself from her Mother and Sir Barkis, she walked to the garden, hoping no one would follow. She was exhausted and in need of some time alone to organize her thoughts.

“God, what have I done? I gave up the best thing in my life all for a dumb man?”

**(“That is not what I said!”**

_ **“It should have been.”** _

**"Will you let me tell the story or will you interrupt me again? And remember if you do so again, I'll have you sleeping with Magot."**

** _"Proceed."_ ** **)**

“I can’t stay here. This isn’t me. I have to get away.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

Emily turned to the sound of the voice. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Abigail was there, staring at her with that same soft expression she carried when they first met. Running to embrace the woman, Emily once again felt at home. 

“You’re here.”

“I am.”

“You came back.”

“I guess I did.”

“I’m trying to understand this but...”

“Emily, I thought about this. About us. I realized I overreacted to the situation...”

“No, you didn’t. You were right. I had plenty of chances to tell you the truth but I chose not to.”

“There is still time. We can run away, far away from this town, all these people. Just say the word and we’ll do it.”

"Abigail, please, I..."

"I love you Emily. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's soon but I know we are meant to be together."

"I love you too Abigail."

They kissed like the first time. The world was at their mercy and they wanted to take every chance it would give them.

"Marry me."

"What? Abigail I literally just married."

"I know. But you aren't married to me. Will you be my wife?"

“I...”

Emily didn’t get the chance to finish the line. Abigail was lying on the ground bleeding and Sir Barkis had a gun in his hand. Removing her veil, Emily tried in vain to stop the bleeding from Abigail’s wound.

“What did you do?”

“What needed to be done. Now let’s go!”

The man was dragging Emily away from Abigail. She had lost her forever. Her eyes were open and it seemed like they followed her walk away from her.

Seeing the woman there, and knowing she had lost her chance at true love, Emily made her a promise.

“We will be together Abigail. Someday, we will be together. I promise you."

And with that said, Emily pulled the gun from Barkis’ hand and fired the shot, killing herself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh damn.”

“Parker, sweetie, you’ve been saying that for the past 30 minutes. Do you need to take a break?”

Emily was starting to worry. Was her son alright? Had he been so shocked by their story and the gruesome of it?

“Oh Damn.”

“I believe we broke him, darling,” questioned Victoria.

“HOLY SHIT!”

“Don’t worry love, he’s back to normal,” reassured Emily.

“That is so crazy! That’s why you said ‘I do’ when Victoria said her vows, that’s why the dude when crazy when he saw you at the church, that’s why...IT AL MAKES SENSE NOW!”

“Parker. Don’t you want to hear the rest of the story?”

“ThErE’S mOrE?”

“Well, you only heard my version of when I said my vows in the forest or how it was for me to know all these details,” teased Victoria.

“Tell me Emily! I wanna know what it was like for you to meet Victoria again and have her fall for you all over again!”

“I woke up in the dark. It was strange for me at first. My jewels were missing and my heart was aching even thought it didn’t beat.

The first dead to introduce himself to me and explain my situation was Elder Gutknecht, who explained to me I had been punished for my acts. Since Abigail had died due to the influence of somebody else, she had been sent to a better place, in my idea to spend the rest of her eternal life.

I had been punished for my acts, according to him, to wait for someone to free me from my eternal wait. Someone was to marry me and accept me as such. I waited for 40 years under that tree. 20 years before Victoria found me, I learned she had been given a new chance at life. I will be honest with you Parker, I wished for her to find me.”

“Do you think it was your wish that made Victoria find you?”

“I like to believe so.”

“So when Victoria found you she was 20 but Lord Barkis was 65? What kind of person allows a 20 year old to forcibly marry a 65 year old man?”

“It was the time Parker. You may not understand, and even condemn but back then it was normal. Do you want me to skip to the part where we first see each other again?”

“Yes, please.”

“Well, the night Victoria proposed to me, the moon was glowing as much as it was the night we met for the first time. I wondered if it was truly destiny, giving us another chance.

I didn’t even realize it was her at first. All that I knew was that someone had lifted my punishment because suddenly I felt a feeling of magic around me. It was once I lifted my veil that I saw her. All my happiness returned in that moment, I didn’t even knew what to say. But then I remembered out last moment together, and how I never got the chance to tell her how much I loved her and that I did wanted to marry her. So the first thing I told her when I rose from the ground and finally realized it had been my first and only love to lift my curse, I said the words I never got to say.”

“I do,” completed Victoria.

“Oh God, you’re so disgustingly cute I might die a second time!”

“I would like to hear you say that with Sarah around,” mocked Victoria.

“We are so not like you two…”

“Do you want to hear the rest of the story or should I stop now?”

“Carry on…”

“As you already know, Victoria was sent to the Land of the Dead afterwards. Before waking up, I already knew she had lost all her past memories. Elder Gutknecht made sure I knew such, in order to not freak Victoria more. I guess you could say that broke my heart even more.

When Victoria regained her senses, I explained what happened, giving her the short version of why I had been there. I didn’t tell her about our story, simply because I knew she would never believe me at that time.”

“How was it for you having to get used to her new name?”

“It was a little difficult. Keep in mind, I was used to Abigail. I needed to understand Victoria better, and know if she was the same person or someone completely different.”

“Did you ever accidently called her Abigail?”

“At first, especially in those first moments of her regaining conscience, in the Land of the Dead. And when I went to see Elder Gutknecht for him to explain to me how to make things work.”

“And then I had the brilliant idea of tricking you into going to the Living Land,” mumbled Victoria.

“Love, you don’t need to feel sad. You know I’ve forgiven you.”

“It still hurts to remember. I shouldn’t have used you that way.”

“Was it that bad?,” questioned Parker.

“It wasn’t. Victoria told me she wanted me to meet her parents but instead found Victor. He is the man we told you about a while ago, the one Victoria were supposed to marry.”

“Yeah, I remember you telling me about him. He seems like a nice dude.”

“He is a wonderful man. He’s now married and with a child on the way,” remembered Victoria.

“She told him about me and he suggested using this marriage as a way to end their planned engagement. Unfortunately, I didn’t hear this talk and only arrived when Victor and Victoria were saying their goodbyes with a hug. My jealousy took the best of me and I almost killed Victor at the moment. Victoria pulled me to her and sent us back to the Land of the Dead again. I ended up arguing with her, told her that I wished we had never met and left her alone with Elder Gutknecht.”

“He was the one who explained the situation to me and gave me the potion that allowed me to remember some parts of my past life. The rest, Emily told me,” explained Victoria embracing Emily, “and just like I told you that day, you should never be afraid to talk to me. You are mine and I am yours.”

“Forever,” completed Emily.

“So you guys talked it out and then what?”

“We found out our marriage wasn’t valid. After all, Victoria was still a living person. So we discussed the possibility of Victoria taking her own life and being sent here.”

“And you agreed to it, but during the ceremony Lord Barkis interrupted, right?”

“You are correct Parker. It was hard for me to see him after all that I went through, but this time I knew I wasn’t alone. I had all our friends to support me and as much as he wanted to, he could never take this beauty from me ever again.”

“Aren’t you romantic?,” teased Victoria

“You bring out the best of me,” smiled Emily

“And then Lord Barkis drank the poison, died and was sentenced to a life of torture here in the Land of the Dead right?”

“Yes Parker.”

“So now what? You have Victoria back, you’re happy. What are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to enjoy spending eternity next to the woman I love.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this little gem. If you are interested I have another Corpse Bride fanfic here as well from other fandoms. If you want to, go check them out :)
> 
> Until next time, Brooke


End file.
